The Survival - The Virus 7,979
by GamingEllie
Summary: 2 Kids Must Find A Cure To A Deadly Virus, Also Look Out For The 2nd and 3rd Stories!


The Survival 1-The Virus

Chapter 1 The Beginning

*Bang Bang* went my bedroom door "who who's there" I say shivering. I turn around to see my friends hiding either in the closet or under the bed, Ayden, Jaclyn, Reuben, Riley, Emily, Seth and Chris. I shrug and look back at my door the door is open I scream and everyone runs over to me I just point at what's in the door frame a Pig holding a knife completely clear with a bit of red stuff on it. "What is it" I whisper "I don't know" Seth whispers back "who are you" Riley says protectively. "The Man-Pig who has been sent to take you kids away" the figure says scarily "RUN!" I scream at the top of my lungs Ayden, Jaclyn, Riley and Emily run out the door while Myself, Seth, Chris and Reuben jump out the window. I hear a scream come from Jaclyn Emily and Ayden I look up and see Riley jump out the window behind us and starts following us the Man-Pig jumps out after him I still look back but don't see Jaclyn Emily or Ayden come I start to run faster then everyone I grab some water and some chips and lollies from my party and start to run again as I catch up to the guys. We had been running for 1 hour not taking more then a 5 minute break. I told everyone to follow me to the secret base when we got there I unlocked the door using the only key which I had. Once we were inside I put the supplies in the well stocked fridge and pantry. "Why is this full of food and water?" Reuben asks "It's where I go sometimes when I get bored" I reply "there is also lots of devices" I say as I point at another door "they are through that door" I say "Umm where's Chris?" Riley questions "I don't know that's a good question was he with us when we were running?" I say

"Yeah" Seth says still panting "I am going to check outside" I say as I start heading towards the door I hear something outside. "Shh" I whisper "hide" I slowly sneak up to the door and listen to what is the noise I hear something dropping. Drip drop drip drop is all I hear. I back away from the door and head towards the game room I signal everyone to follow me I shut the door behind me them and see Chris laying on one of the mattresses "oh that's where he is" Riley points out "he has a headache guys" I point out.

I glance down at my watch "guys we have dinner then we get to sleep and we have one person on guard ever 3 hours we switch what time did everyone wake up today" I explain "I woke up at 5:30AM" "I woke up at 7:30AM" Riley answers "12:30PM for me" Reuben answers "9:30AM is my time I woke up" Seth says "4:30 AM" Chris says "Ok Reuben your first shift then wake Seth up after the timer goes off Seth do the same with Riley then my shift and lastly Chris we keep repeating this shift every night and if it continues to the next night so be it some nights we won't even sleep and we all need to wake up at the same time we all wake up at 7:30 - 8:00AM no later everyone must be awake by 8:05AM if your awake later then 8:05 even by a minute you have to do whoever wakes up earliest shift but who ever is on shift it doesn't count for you" I take a few breaths "That's unfair why do I take the earliest shift" Reuben complains "You woke up latest so you have had more sleep duh" Seth explains "door" Chris says. I get up and open the door and go and open the front door. "Hello come in come in" I say "how are ya Heath we are gathered in the game room" As I say that I hear footsteps coming behind him as I slam the door and lock it quickly "Nice place ya got here" Heath says "thanks" I say "Heath what up man!" Seth says "Nothin what are ya doing here this Pig Man thing outside said your in here" Heath says "Heath he is trying to take us away he already took Ellie's best friend Emily and Jaclyn and Ayden" Reuben explains "Why is Reuben here also where is the games and consoles" Heath questions I just point to where they are.

8 Years Later

It's been 8 years and we haven't seen a different soul apart from each other and Man-Pig. Over the last month we have lost half of us we lost Chris first then Reuben we found Erik and we lost him the day after we found him. "I can't believe we haven't see another soul apart from each other" Seth says I just sigh and lay down on my bed in a separate room I can't believe I can hear Seth through these thick walls "It's crazy Seth what do we do about it" Heath says "I am going to talk to Ellie" Seth says I sit up and put my iPad away just in time for when Seth comes in my room is completely dark so he turns the light switch on "What's ups Seth?" I ask I look into his eyes and can tell something is going on inside his head "what is it?" I say he just gives me a unhappy look and I stand up and walk past him but he pulls me back "Ellie... Don't... Walk... Away..." He says slowly "what is it?" I repeat "Heath is thinking about leaving" Seth explains "why would he leave?" I say "he needs something from the outside world" Seth says shivering I look at him and then leave, he follows me and I can tell that Heath is listening I see him out of the corner of my eye. "Seth what is it there is something else bothering you" I say unhappily before I realise what happened Heath comes running out and stops Seth from punching me in the face. Heath is standing in front of me stopping Seth as he is trying to punch me"Guys stop we can't be fighting we need to stay together and work as a..." I get cut off by the front door. Before I can do or say anything Heath runs to the door opens it and starts talking to someone before letting them in "Reuben Chris?" Me and Seth say together "How are you alive" "He let us go..." Reuben says "What?" I exclaim "that's crazy he never does that" Everyone looks at me as I realise what I just said "Ellie what are talking about" Heath questions me "umm" I say before I can answer Seth speaks up "ARE YOU WORKING WITH HIM?" Seth yells at me "Don't lie to us Ellie if that even is your name" Reuben says, Seth just kicks him "of course her name is Ellie she wouldn't lie about her name" A voice says "gimme a second" I say as I walk toward my room and leave the door open by accident "be quiet you idiot they don't know your here they would be mad if I had a stowaway" I say "but" the voice says "no buts your my ex-boyfriend you don't get to be known around here or you get kicked out I am helping you here so just shut up" I say extra loudly so the others hear I shake my head as I shut my door and walk back to the living room "who was that?" Seth questions me as I enter the room. I don't answer him "Ellie who was it?" Seth asks again "His name is Jason he is my ex I am doing him a favour his ex-girlfriend went crazy and started attacking saying this Man-Pig was his fault when it wasn't it was umm" I say as I finish I trail off "who Ellie who?" Heath questions me "it was umm T... Tr... Troy it was Troy" I finally say, I feel like I can lie to my friends every once in a while "what?" Heath asks "yeah he caused it he was mad cause I didn't play with him for a while" I explain "so Troy made this guy didn't tell anyone and sent it to kill us?" Heath ask "yes it was everyone in grade 6 and everyone we loved he got..." I start saying as I look down to hide my sad expression "Ellie are you ok?" Chris asks I shake my head and look up "he killed my dad my mum my brothers my best friend Emily and my boyfriend..." I answer "and I didn't tell you guys because Troy knows we are here and he is acting weird about it if I tell anyone."

"ELLIE!" I hear Jason yell "Get Here RIGHT NOW" I don't move I just turn my head and look at my door before turning back "guys he is drunk" I say quietly "I can't go in there he will hurt me really badly that's why I broke up with him" "Then why are you helping him why not kick him out" Heath questions before I can answer Seth speaks up "Ellie, Reuben will go in first and then you can go Reuben can protect you" Seth says, Reuben looks concerned but stands up and I follow Reuben, I stand and wait while Reuben opens the door and slowly walks in I hear a bottle smash and a scream from Reuben "REUBEN" I scream as I look into my room and see Reuben lying on the floor with 3 cuts on his face "AHH!" I scream as I dodge the bottle Jason broke on Reuben. I hear the others sneaking towards my room as I start fighting Jason I see Heath and Seth sneaking up behind Jason and Chris pulls Reuben to the first aid room. I grab a pistol from my safe and point it at Jason "ELLIE SHOOT" Heath yells as I am about to shoot Jason kicks Seth, knocking him over and Heath looses grip of Jason. Heath runs to Seth and helps him out of the room, I finally shoot it misses, hits the wall behind him and hits me in the leg. I fall over in pain as Jason grabs the gun and aims it at me, my eyes are shut tight and I don't realise what Jason is doing as I try to hold in the pain even though I need to scream I can't hold it in, somehow I manage to hold it in, I hear a gun shot and a scream come from Reuben then it goes away. I open my eyes to see Chris shaking me, I sit up and see Jason on the ground dead... "Guys she's awake" Chris calls out I stand up and look at my leg bandaged up I fall over and close my eyes waiting for impact but I feel strong arms come around me I open my eyes look up and see a familiar face... I see another boy with a familiar face walk over and help me get to my bed I sit down and look around. "Gosh Ellie I we're glad your awake we were all worried sick" Seth says "yeah but at least she's awake so you can stop worrying I told you guys she was gonna be fine" the guy who saved me says sassily "excuse me but don't talk to my friends like that" I say looking at him "well anyway you don't know me but I am Ryan and you don't have to thank me about saving you" Ryan says rudely "if your gonna give Ellie that attitude she might kick you out" Heath explains I just look at Heath then look at the other boy who I remember vaguely "Ellie you most likely won't like that I lied to you but it's me Spencer" Spencer says "wait your not dead?" I ask "well no" he replies. I stand up ignoring the pain in my leg and run out of my room I hear Seth and Heath following behind me calling me but I keep running and they don't give up "Seth, Heath stop following me!" I yell at them when I stop and turn around "Ellie come back, I know Spencer lied to you and made you think he is dead for 8 years obviously you should be mad but it doesn't mean run away" Seth explains "come on you don't need to runaway, we didn't know who he was and he was dying of blood loss so we helped him in we mentioned you and he look very scared when we showed him to you" Heath adds. I grit my teeth as I process everything they just said "you don't know what he really did to me" I respond "what?" Seth asks before I can respond I fall over and hold my arm I heard a gunshot it must've hit my arm, I scream in pain, I look up to see Spencer and Ryan holding pistols to Seth and Heaths head, I start rolling slowly away but behind the others, I hit Spencer in the head with my elbow grab the gun and aim it at Ryan. "DROP IT" I yell at him, Ryan doesn't know who to aim it at, while he aims it at me Heath elbows him grabs the gun and aims it at Ryan. I turn around and aim it at Spencer "don't move or your a goner" I tell Spencer he is shivering so much he doesn't move "Drop the weapons" some distance voice yells "who was that?" Seth yells back "drop the weapons or your gonna be goners yourself" the voice replies again I put my pistol on the floor and put my foot on it, I signal Heath to do the same. "Now lay down on your stomach and don't look up" the voice says again. All of us listen to the voice, I had moved my gun to under my head and had my hands near the gun "Ellie you may stand up but no one else" the voice says sternly, I stand up nudging the the gun over to Seth with my hand he grabs it but the person doesn't realise. I look up expecting to see some half dead dude instead I look up to see a boy about the same age as the rest of us "who are you?" I question the boy "my name is Mitch" Mitch answers "why did you stop us from shooting those 2 boys?" I ask. I look at him with a disappointed look on my face "did you want to kill those boys?" He responds. I don't even answer I signal Seth and Heath to aim there guns back at Spencer and Ryan while Mitch isn't looking "well look at my friends holding the guns" I say. Mitch turns his attention from me to Seth and Heath then turns it back to me "yes you do want to kill them I suppose it's what you want" he responds. "Do you know those boys" I say "no... Maybe... Y...yes I do" he says "which one or both" Seth asks there a few minutes of silence where I stand up and walk over to Seth and whisper something into his ear only do he could hear it "whoever he says kill the one he choose" I whisper to Seth "straight away or wait a bit" he whispers back "wait a bit let him explain how he knows them" I whisper back "Spencer... He ran away from my daughter they looked so happy together" he says after I finish talking to Seth "when did he run away?" Heath asks "hmmm let me think if I remember correctly it was a week ago" Mitch says "shoot Seth" I say as I turn around Heath, Spencer, Ryan, Mitch and myself are all watching Seth going to shoot Spencer. I grab my spare gun out and point it at Mitch's head "don't move a muscle if ya know what's good for ya" I tell him. I turn back around just in time for Spencer to get shot in the head "good job Seth"

3 Weeks Later

"Well he has gotta go soon!" I yell at Mitch "we aren't having your little friend around anymore if my friends knew I was helping your little friend they wouldn't be impressed and your lucky they are out on the scavenger hunt for food or you would be a goner" "ugh fine I will get rid of him" Spencer says "ELLIE" I hear Seth yell "oh no" I say as I run out the door to Seth "oh gosh what happened to Heath?" I ask alarmed "bandits...shot...leg...arm...head..." Seth says still panting "woah woah woah slow down Seth take a deep breath and tell me everything that happened" I tell him calmly. I sit there for the last hour letting Seth tell me the story when he finishes I ask him one main question "do you know any of the bandits names?" I ask "well one of them" he says "what was his name?" I ask "Logan Reynolds" Seth says "WHAT THE HELL" I yell and look away from him "what is it?" Seth asks "do you know him or something?" I face look back at Seth and Heath walks in then I turn to him and look back at Seth "yes I know exactly who it is I was his girlfriend and he broke up with me over the phone he accused me of dating Tyler when I wasn't" I spurt out without thinking "oh jeez that's rough" Heath says "yeah that is rough Ellie he shouldn't have done that to you, should we get payback?" Seth asks "Seth you can't think I would wanna get revenge on him even though we broke up like 9 years ago" I explain "I don't care Ellie I agree with Seth we need to get you some revenge!" Heath says looking at me. I smile and shake my head at the boys then nod in agreement. Boys sometimes wow. "Fine!" I say laughing "I agree to get some revenge on him" "YES!" Both of them say which makes me just laugh harder. After the laughing dies down I stand up and signal the guys to follow me to a hidden room "this is the revenge and pranks room" I say as I open the door "oh my gosh this is awesome" Heath says "yeah Ellie how did you get all this stuff I have never seen anything like this" Seth says. "It's all brand new, never been touched" I explain "it took about 100 people and 3 years to make all this stuff with about 140 machines broken and 120 machines still working" "Ellie don't explain all the boring stuff" Seth complains

Later...

"Seth are you ready?" I ask through his door, there was no response. I softly knock on his door there is no response "Heath!" I call out "Seth won't come out" Heath walks over to me and knocks really hard "Yo Seth we gotta get going!" He yells through the door, with no response Heath opens the door and walks in to find Seth isn't in his room. I walk over to his bedside table and see a letter the letter said: 'Don't prank Logan or your gonna regret every doing it and your little friend here is a goner' I feel like I am about to faint from reading this "Ellie you ok?" Heath asks he sees the note on in my hand "oh crap we need to find Seth before it's too late" "I agree we can't risk loosing someone we are in a surviving world if we loose Seth then it will just become harder to scavenge for food especially since we lost enough already" I say "let's get armoured up" "yes" Heath says, 30 minutes later "you ready?" I ask "yeah" Heath responds. We are both wearing bullet proof gear, equipped with 3 Ak-47's and 3 Cap-40's with 3 backpacks and a spare bullet proof gear for Seth and spare ammo, you can never be too safe.

"Let's do this!" I say as we head outside "follow me Ellie I know where to go I remember the way" Heath says I nod my head and follow him to their camp

"I am going to give you my weapons and backpack I am going to talk to them" I say "be careful" Heath responds I nod at him put all my stuff down and go out of hiding "Hello?" I ask loudly "anyone around?" "Ellie" a voice says that isn't Seth's "come inside the building in front of you" "umm ok" I say. I enter the room and see Seth at the end of the room I run over to him and start undoing the ropes around Seth's wrists "don't you look so cute together" the voice says again I look behind the chair and see Logan "your the perfect couple" Logan says "I don't like him!" I say "we are friends don't you get it Logan?" "Yes I do get it now stop undoing his ropes or you and him are both goners" Logan says "Logan you have no right to do this!" I yell at him "your just want all the ladies you try impressing all the girls well it's not working on me!" I notice Seth waking up next to me I smile at him and he smiles back, I do the signal for Heath to come inside he chucks me my knife and I cut the ropes quicker then I hand Seth his gear. Heath passes me my weapons and we all aim our weapons at Logan "Give up Logan its 3 against 1" Seth says "hmm nah I like this it's fun I like impressing Ellie" Logan says "your not impressing me you stupid idiot!" I yell at him "Logan step down before Ellie gets really mad" Heath says "hmm let me think" Logan says "NO!" Heath and Seth look at me as I run at Logan and kick him in the leg knocking him over, I grab his weapons before walking back over to the boys "come on let's get going before he wakes up" I say putting Logan's stuff in my backpack before putting it back on "shouldn't we like lock him up or something" Heath asks "or we should take him to never mind it's not a good idea" Seth starts to say "what is it Seth?" I ask "I was gonna say we could take him back to our base" Seth says I look at Logan and back at Seth "I have a better idea" I say with a smirk on my face "you two go back to the base" "is that a good idea Ellie?" Heath asks "yeah I don't like the idea of leaving you alone with him" Seth says "I am gonna be fine I am gonna put him where he is meant to be before he wakes up" I say "promise?" Heath says "promise!" I say nodding. I wave to the boys as they walk the other way I turn to Logan and drag him to the Tiger Cage, I chuck him in the tiger cage and let them out of there littler pens and they go up to Logan, I walk away just before the death of Logan happens

5 Hours Later

When I got back to the base Seth and Heath were in Heath's room talking I went over to their door and listened to their conversation "Heath she has been gone for too long we should go look for her" Seth says "Seth stop worrying she's fine, she has survival skills" Heath says. I don't want to listen to this conversation to any longer I knock on their door softly and Seth opens it I have a evil grin on my face when Seth looks at me "what did you do?" He asks "what had to be done" I say "what did you do to him?" Heath asks "you really want to know?" I ask "yes!" Seth says "I fed him to the tigers" I say "really?" Heath says "you made him tiger food that is awesome!" "Yeah it was really gruesome watching it" I say, I look over at Seth and he stifles a yawn. "are you tired Seth?" Heath asks he nods and goes to his room "I better get some sleep as well since it's like 11:30PM Heath I suggest you going to sleep as well" I say he nods and walks over to his bed I walk out the door and shut it turning the light off before walking to my room, just as I open my door the front door knocks "who could that be" I think. I walk to the front door and look through the peephole "dammit" I whisper, I walk over to Seth's door and open the door "Seth there's two boys at the front door" I whisper "what?" He says loudly "shhh" I say "there are boys at the front door two I think" "stay behind me" he says as we approach the front door, he opens the door and the two boys introduce themselves "hi I am Cody and this is my brother Camuron" one boy says "hi I am Seth this is my friend Ellie" I walk out from behind Seth and look at the boys "hi Ellie" Camuron says "we were just looking for someone with two computers we wanted to play minecraft" Cody says, Seth looks at me and can tell I might know these boys "what's your minecraft usernames?" I ask "well mine is codyFTS" Cody says "and mine is stefanoFTS" Cam says "get out Cody" I say as I point a gun at Cody and Cam "do you know these guys Ellie?" Seth asks "yes" I say, Seth walks over to Heath's room as we see his light appear from under his door, Seth goes inside to tell Heath what is happening "what's your problem we are just two brothers looking for safety from this stupid virus" Cam says "because I know you two idiots especially Cody" I say "well we don't recognise you so stop waving the gun at us" Cody says "you remember NeonZombie?" I ask with a smirk on my face "Oh my gosh, Ellie" Cam says "Dude!" Cody says happily "it's been so long!" "Out!" I say, Cody starts talking about all their adventures together while Seth and Heath are talking in Heaths room "Heath I just know it, Ellie knows those two boys" Seth says "and they look like troublemakers" "Seth if Ellie knows those boys then she would have already kicked them out" Heath says "let's listen through the door to their conversation" Seth says quietly "yes" Heath says, the boys walk over to the door and slightly ajar it open "Cody hand the gun back to Ellie, remember she has friends here" Cam says "no she aimed it at us she gets what she deserves a bullet to the head" Cody says "Heath grab your gun" Seth whispers "this could get dangerous" Heath goes and gets his gun while Seth listens "Cody please don't shoot me, everyone in this world are survivors, surviving from this stupid virus my friends don't even know why, I lied to my friends to hide the virus that Tyler created!" I say without thinking. I duck just as he shoots the gun Seth opens the door and Heath shoots Cody and aims the gun at Cam "CODY!" Cam yells "No!" Cam says, Cody got shot in the heart. I get up and walk outside I look around its nearly 3:30 in the morning "crap" I say "Seth I see more people" I run into my room and get different clothes on grab my spare gun and flashlight and go in the direction of the group "put your hands up" I hear a familiar voice yell "what makes you have the right to say that?" I yell back "none, what's your name?" A different voice says "my name is Ellie" I say "who are you?" Seth asks "Ethan my name is I hear your another voice what's your name?" The first voice says "Seth, what's the other guys name?" Seth asks "my name is Nathaniel" the second voice says "the other person we have with us is Jayden" Ethan says "come closer to us we don't hurt we have another two people with us right now" Seth says I punch him in the shoulder "dude these guys could be dangerous" I whisper too him "are you guys friendly?" Seth asks "yes" a third voice says "see there friendly" Seth whispers back to me I shake my head and smile at him before walking closer to them I see that Heath is in the shadows creeping up around to the back of them "put your hands up right now" I say "look one looks like a short guy another looks like he has curly hair and the third looks about the same hight as you Ellie" Camuron says "shut up Cam" I say "stay at the base or walk with Seth" "Ellie he has a point and we know three of those peoples names from school it's a chance it's them" Seth points out "fine Heath gun down and come out" I say "Nathaniel!" Seth shouts out "Ellie it's the guys from school" "sweet!" I say "friendly faces for once" I run over to Ethan and give him a high-five "guys maybe we should go back to the base before others find us and shoot us" Heath says I nod and run over to Camuron "are you ok with what just happened to your brother?" I ask Cam "no I can't handle loosing him, can I shoot Heath?" he asks "hellz nah" I say and shoot him in the leg "don't mess with us again or you won't see another living soul again" I put my gun in my pocket and take Cody's body and hide it in the secret passage before running back to the others "so how have you guys been?" Heath asks "good, it's been hard surviving but still good" Nathaniel answers "where have you guys been for the past 8 years?" I ask "around" Ethan says "what was the deal with that other guy?" Jayden asks. I look down at the floor while I think about how to answer Jay "yeah Ellie why did you shoot Camuron?" Seth says looking at me "he was really sad about what happened to Cody, he umm asked if he could shoot uhh Heath that's why I shot him and told him to never mess with us again" I explain "oh gosh that's deep" I hear a deep male voice say "I wonder who that could be" I say "I dunno but do you guys have spare rooms we could stay with you guys for a bit?" Ethan asks "you can stay for as long as needed" Seth says, he can tell I am distracted by the voice "Seth, Heath do you want to show the others their rooms while I go see what that noise was" I say, I stand up and walk over to my room open the door go inside shut the door and open my secret passage "Hello?" I say as the sound echoes through the little enclosed tunnel "who's there my name is Emily" a voice says "Emmy?" I echo through the tunnel "Ellie!" Emily shouts which hurts my ears as I see her appear out of the blackness "Hi" I say "Hey" Emily says "where's cheeky?" I ask "you said you were going to get her" "she said she would catch up" Emily says "is anyone with her?" I ask "yes uhh Maddie" Emily says "who were you with?" I say "look for yourself" she says "come out" Emily says back into the tunnel "Ellie we have a emergency Camuron is back and is threatening to kill Heath" Seth says as he bursts into my door I nod and signal him that I will be there soon "can you two handle guns?" I ask them "Ellie I need to introduce myself first" the boy says "this is a emergency we can't be stupid we need to get out there and get rid of Camuron" I say. The boy sighs and takes a gun out of my hand I hand one to Emily and tell them to follow Seth, I walk over to my locked closet I unlock it. I grab a machete out and walk out of my room "Cut the bloody act Seth, your not getting him back till I see Ellie out here" Camuron says "I am here douche" I say "finally, Ellie I want a fight" Camuron says "if I win I get to kill someone of my choosing, and if you win you let me go free and come back another day" "no if I win you get lost and never come back or your a dead bloke" I say with MASSIVE attitude. "Fine that's good for me since I will win" Cam says "just because you trained in sword fighting before this doesn't mean you have any advantage" I say, I run at him before he can say anything and knock the sword to Heaths hand and he cuts himself free and chucks the sword too Seth who chucks Heath the sniper rifle "give it up Cam your out-numbered" Emily yells at him "fine I will leave you people in peace" he says he lets out a heavy sigh and starts to walk toward the door, I whistle at Heath and he shoots Cam in the head "now hopefully we can have some peace for once damn" Seth says "agreed" I say "now can. I introduce myself now?" The vaguely familiar boy says "sure lets go sit on the couch" Seth says. I sit down in the middle of the couch and Seth sits on my right and Heath sits on my left "so introduce yourself please" Heath says "well my name is Tyler, and I am a huge Minecaft gamer my in-game name is NeonScorpion" The boy says I look at Tyler and he looks back at me "ok" I say as I force a smile on my face "nice too meet you" "Ellie come on just tell him, remember what you wanted" Emily says "Emily can it I want true love and I don't know where it is" I say "oh I want to talk about the virus Ellie" Seth says looking at me "why did you keep it from us" "I...I didn't want you guys too know," I say "why Ellie why?" Heath says "because if you guys knew and you went out looking for supplies you wouldn't leave me behind" I say "Ellie can I talk to you please, in private" Tyler says "sure, I..I...I guess" I say. We walk over to my room and shut the door I sit down on bed and Tyler sits next to me "what do you want to talk about?" I ask him "you" he says "I know you know who I am why don't you tell the others" "because I don't have too they don't need to know either" I say "well I love you still Ellie" He says "I love you as well Tyler" we lean in for a kiss but I reject him, I see Seth out of the corner of my eye see what I did, I turn my head and so does Tyler "yes?" I say "what's wrong Seth?" "Uhh I was quickly wondering how come you didn't catch the virus?" He asks "I had it and I was able to control it" I answer him "thanks" Seth says as he shuts the door and walks out to the others, I walk over and listen to what he is telling the others "but Emily, they already kissed and they don't even know each other" Heath says "I...I... I thought you would've known considering you guys are... Good friends" Emily says "know what?!" Seth asks Emily in a angry voice "they are minecraft hus..." I cut Emily off as she says that "shut up Emily" I say as I storm out of my room with Tyler closely behind me. I aim a gun at Emily's head "how me and Tyler met is completely personal if you peep a word this bullet goes in your head" I say with a serious look on my face "Ellie they need to know" Tyler says looking at me calmly "no... The last friend I told just beat me up, well that was from school" I say looking sad "and you need to not peep a word either Tyler or you both get capped, I don't care either, these eight years have changed me from when we last talked" I walk into my room and shut the door, I hear Tyler following me and Seth talking to him "dude leave her, when she gets like this we have to let her calm down" Seth says "I don't care she is my best friend" Emily says stepping in, I hear my door swing open and shut, "Get out Emily" I say "no" She replies "GET OUT NOW" I say yelling at her, I aim the gun at her head and pull the trigger. I see Tyler jump in and push Emily out of the way and the bullet misses "I told you too get out" I say "I will shoot you Tyler so get out" "no you won't" He says "Tyler get out your gonna get hurt" Nathaniel says "JUST DO IT" he says "I... Fine you wanna get killed, then that's how it's gonna be" I say, I pull the trigger on Tyler "I thought you weren't gonna do it" Seth says, I look at Tyler and see I shot him straight through the head "uhh why so many people dying today on our account" I say "we must be Aeromexico then" Seth says "the hell Seth" I say "I don't know what I said either" Seth says "oh ok" I say "Why did you bloody shoot him Ellie?" Emily asks "he asked for it" i say "I know Tyler better then anyone here, Ellie in fact I started to like him, I even kissed him it was magical" Emily says, I stare at her "but sadly he, was, sleeping" she finishes "you bloody back stabbed me!" I yell at her "your the worst friend I have ever had!" "Cheeky would've already shot you by now" She says "that's it shut up right now" I yell at her, I grab a knife and throw it at her arm "you are the worst friend ever, you helped me through everything together, and you end up betraying me with the man of my dreams?!" "Ellie do you want me to shoot her for you?" Seth asks, I nod and look at him then hand him the gun "I guess" I say "what not your gonna kill me as well!?" She yells at me "you have really changed, your not the same person me and cheeky knew when he played tog-" she doesn't finish, Seth shoots her in the heart then in the head, I snatch the gun from him and go over and shoot Tyler again and Emily. They both betrayed me... I can't believe it "Ellie you ok?" Ethan asks "yes I am fine Ethan, those two were jerks" I say "speaking of jerks where's Reuben?" "Is he still in first aid with Chris?" Heath asks turning too Seth "yeah" Seth answers "I am going to check on them" I say as I walk out of my room toward the first aid room "Chris?" I say as I open the door "Reuben?" "Hands up Ellie!" Reuben yells at me, I see him points gun at me, I grab mine and aim it at him "you out your hands up" I yell at him, Reuben begins to pull the trigger and Seth runs up and pushes me out of the way he knocks me out of the way of the bullet. "Thanks" I say smiling at Seth, I pass him my spare gun and we aim it at Reuben "put the damn gun down Reuben" Seth says "no!" He says "you've forgotten about us, it's about time we get revenge" "you idiot your gonna get yourself killed" Jayden yells at Chris and Reuben "what if we want to" Reuben says with a sick tone to his voice "that's it!" Seth yells, Seth runs to the weapons room grabs a heap of knifes runs back, he throws one in Reuben's leg one in the other, then the rest in his head. Reuben falls to the ground dead, "you monsters!" Chris yells at us "uhh I am sick of this" I say and shoot Chris "damn, this sucks." I aim the gun and shoot myself in the head "Ellie!" Seth yells, he runs over to me and grabs my gun and shoots, Heath in the head. "Seth what the hell is wrong with you!?" Jayden Says "It's all over" Seth says adding a sickening laugh to it "the hell Seth!" Nathaniel says "your all going to be rotten when I am done with this" Seth says even creepier "Seth please stop this don't harm us!" Ethan says nearly crying "SETH JUST STOP BEFORE THE REST OF US DIE" Nathaniel yells really loud, so loud in fact that people 5 miles down the road would hear it "hehe, your too late" Seth says sounding a bit like Tyler "oh god thats not the Seth we know!" Jayden says "what do we do?" Ethan says panicking "your all de-" Seth says before he falls the to ground "Seth!" Nathaniel yells running over to Seth "dude be careful!" Jayden says "urgg" Seth says sitting up "what happened" Nathaniel backs away and looks at him "he looks fine" Ethan says "well now at least" "guys seriously what happened?" Seth repeats himself "the last thing I remember is, Ellie shooting Tyler" "uhh, you don't have to choose but I advise not turning around" Ethan says looking down to the ground. Seth turns around and sees Ellie lying on the floor dead "why is Ellie dead?!" Seth says "uhh look down Seth" Jayden says "oh god Heath!" Seth says "you shot Heath" Nathaniel says "what about Ellie?" Seth asks "she sh-" Ethan starts to say as I stand up looking better then before "ughh that hurt" I say rubbing my head from where the bullet went into my head "Ellie why did you shot yourself?" Nathaniel says "I knew what was going to happen" I say "I knew Seth was gonna go crazy" "wait I went crazy?!" Seth asks, I nod in response "that's not all..." I say "I know who possessed Seth, it was Tyler" I say before walking over to Heath, I kneel down and look at Heath's wound. I wave my hand over the wound and it disappears. "Ellie how did you do that" Seth asks, I don't answer him. I wait for Heath to be living again, "urg" Heath says "what happened?" "Uhh" I say "Seth kinda shot you" I say looking down "SETH" Heath says standing up and walking over to Seth "YOU BASTARD" "what the hell are you talking about" Seth says "HEATH STOP" I yell barging into Heath knocking him away from Seth "Ellie what the hell are you doing!?" Heath says looking at me "Seth, went crazy" I say "Tyler possessed him" "WHAT?!" Seth says "yeah, if he goes into someone's soul and kills another, then umm he revives himself" I say "how do you know?" Heath asks, I look away from Heath and look at the floor "I have killed him umm multiple times" I say "Wait what?" Seth says, he walks over too me and punches me "what the hell was that for?!" I yell at Seth "for lying too us about the virus" Seth says, I grit my teeth and walk away from Seth "Ellie, wait!" Seth says running after me "what is it Seth!?" I say "I...I... Sorry for punching you" Seth says "apology accepted" I say sarcastically as I turn and walk away towards my room "ELLIE" Tyler yells, I freeze as I look in my room "yes?" I say "why did you save Heath?" He says "he is my friend Jes I mean Tyler" I say "don't you dare say my name" Tyler says "shut up" I say "and leave" "why?" He asks "you made me have to use my special powers!" "And?" He says sickly "THERE RARE YOU DUMBASS" I yell at him "I have a one in five chance on them working, I am lucky it worked" "I don't care" Tyler says "you can go die in a hole, I wouldn't give a crap" "SETH DON'T" I hear Heath yell "You have too much to live for!" "What?" Seth yells "killing more and more people until we are the only survivors!?" I run into my room and see Seth aiming a gun at his head "SETH DON'T, please listen to me!" I say, Seth looks at me and I give him forgiveness and pleading eyes "don't do it!" Nathaniel yells "Listen to Shia, Seth!" Tyler says running in "JUST DO IT" "Tyler shut up!" I say turning around and kicking him in the crotch "I am going to listen to Shia!" Seth says "NO DON'T!" Ethan says, I run up to Seth as he pulls the trigger and pushes him out off the way of the gun, I grab the gun and it shoots into Tyler "Ellie why?" Seth says pushing me over I look up at him towering over me "I don't want to loose anyone else today!" I say "I can't handle how many people have died today!" I start crying "Ellie don't cry" Seth says "uh oh" Seth looks up and sees Tyler dead "what?" I say looking up and wiping away the tears. I look at where he is looking and see Tyler dead, for the last time "NO!" I say, I stand up and walk over to Tyler "no no no..." "My job on this planet is done" I say I walk out of the door and walk towards a deep deep hole "Ellie what are you doing?" Seth says running after me, he spins me around to look at him "you can't save the earth" I say "everyone is dead" "huh?" Seth says "Be killed or die with me" I say "dying with a ghost doesn't hurt as much as being killed yourself" "Ellie your a ghost?!" Heath asks walking up to us "yes I am, you got a problem with that?" "Nope" Seth says quickly "and I would rather kill myself then die with a umm ghost" "uhh why?" Heath asks "I dunno" Seth says. Before me or Heath have time to think Seth shoots himself in the head "NOOO!" Heath says "I have no soul, which means I don't feel sadness" I say "goodbye Heath, and good luck" "thanks Ellie" Heath says waving to me as I float slowly upwards "until next time" I say I don't hear what Heath says as I am already in the high sky but I hear gun shots and everyone screaming...

The End...OR IS IT!?


End file.
